Ferret-Folk
Common Knowledge Hunters, merchants, and traders native to the Fera Islands, Ferret-Folk love meat, compliments, and shiny things. Most of their other cultural intricacies are not well known to outsiders. Residence Ferret-Folk live in the Fera Islands. Their island is mostly forest, with their towns and villages set in clearings. They are very respectful of the nature around them. Today, Ferret-Folk are technically under monarchy rule. However, there is a major lack of organization, and the rulers often over look minor villages throughout the kingdom, focusing instead on the northern capital (Veeran) and the larger towns. Many villages consider themselves nearly city-states, with the village chiefs being their political leaders. Hunters have always been and are still a major part of ferret-Folk society. Biology Racial Markers Two out of three options: Ears, a tail, representation of fur or fur color Life Expectancy They generally live to be around 120 years old, but they count time in seasons, having no comprehension of years. Thus they generally live to be 480 (seasons). Adulthood is reached at 18 years (72 seasons). They reproduce just as humans do. Physical Appearance Ferret-Folk are typically between 3.5 and 4.5 feet in height, the majority of ferret-Folk coming in around 4 feet. Their large, round ears are not included in this measurement. Ferret-Folk are structured much like humans, but are covered in a very thin layer of hair, referred to as fur. Common fur color patterns are pure white, white with gray markings, white with black markings, cream with brown markings, and brown with black markings. More uncommon, though not unheard of, are pure black ferret-Folk. Other combinations, such as cream with white markings, are rare. Markings are masks around the eyes, and in many cases colored hands and feet as well. Spots, patches, and other marking abnormalities are treated like birthmarks, with many ferret-Folk viewing the marks as unattractive. Ferret-Folk have sharp canines and pink, tan, or black noses. The hair on their heads grows like a human’s, and the color is usually similar to one of their fur colors, though often times a shade or two darker. They have long, thin, fluffy tails that end at their ankles. The tails match their hair color. Ferret-Folk generally have higher pitched voices than humans. Culture Diet Ferret-Folk are carnivorous and have fast metabolisms, meaning they are often hungry. Thus they prefer four to five meals a day as opposed to three. Additionally, Ferret-Folk eat their meat both cooked and raw, but never live, with the exception of small fish. When killing their prey, ferret-Folk treat the animal with the utmost respect, thanking them for their sacrifice and bowing their head in a short mourning after the animal’s death. Ferret-Folk always use every possible part of their kill for food, clothing, tools, etc. Only small fish are allowed to be eaten llive, and they are swallowed whole, as it is believed they enjoy swimming in ferret-Folk stomachs. While Ferret-Folk hunt mostly rabbits and birds, they have no qualms hunting bunny-Folk (whom they call rabbit-Folk) or bird-Folk that stray into the territory. They can also eat plants, but prefer not to (unless, of course, the plant matter is in alcohol). Affection and Relationships Ferret-Folk greet one another by sniffing each other, especially when meeting for the first time. Affection is shown by brushing tails, and mates and/or the best of friends will wrap their tails around each others. Ferret-Folk do not kiss. Instead, they touch ears together. Therefore, complimenting ones ears is very flattering as well as flirtatious, and touching the ears of anyone other than your mate is taboo. Compliments to fur and/or hair are held in high esteem, though not at the level of ears. Ferret-Folk don’t have the word marriage;. In all villages and towns, if two ferret-Folk (regardless of gender) are attracted to each other and wish to have an intimate relationship, they hold a Mating Ceremony. These ceremonies involve much drinking and grand dances, in which ferret-Folk form pairs and dance as mirrors, moving exactly opposite as their partner. The mates for whom the ceremony is held are expected to stay together for at least three seasons – long enough to mate and bear a child, if possible. After such time, they will either part (there is no divorce, they simply move out), or it is assumed they intend to stay together for life. Child custody rules vary from village to village. Most ferret-Folk take one to three mates in their life time. Multiple mates at once are not allowed, having a second Mating Ceremony nullifies the previous one. Mating without having had a proper Mating Ceremony is extremely disrespectful and shameful to all parties involved. Trades Common trades are hunters, pickers (these workers gather berries and plants for dying fabrics, weaving, and making alcohol), weavers (who dye and weave cloth and make clothing), merchants (who trade goods between villages and towns), potters, and jewelers. In bigger towns there are also blacksmiths, brewers, book and map makers, and in the capital city of Veeran, there are guards who serve the royal family. Those schooled in magic generally learn one of the above trades, though some travel from village to village to offer their services. Education In larger towns there are schools for ferret-Folk children to attend, where they are taught to read and write, ferret-Folk history, basic hunting and gathering skills, ceremonial dances, and basic math for the sake of trade. Ferret-Folk parents can pay for special magic classes if their child proves to be magically inclined. These magic classes are often difficult and involve both entrance and exit exams. In villages and other rural areas, parents have to school their children themselves. In these areas, young ferret-Folk are often pressured to follow their parent(s) footsteps and take the same career path. It is difficult here, though not impossible, to learn a trade that is not practiced in one’s own family, as few apprenticeships are available, most adults only willing to teach their own children the trade. Ferret-Folk have their own language, though due to the need of trade, most young ferret-Folk learn the common tongue in their schooling. Religion and Celebrations Many ferret-Folk worship nature and believe that the trees and animals have souls equal to their own. There are no holidays, places of worship, or particular prayers, but those who worship nature treat the forest and its creatures with the high respect and will speak aloud to the forest as though it were an old friend. Many customs vary between villages and towns. Some ferret-Folk celebrate equinoxes and solstices, some the changing of the leaves, some the spring thaw. Some hold celebrations for 50 or 100 seasons of life, others don’t. Additionally, villages are often trading customs thanks to traveling merchants. History No current information Further/Related Information Occasionally there may be talk, particularly from racist radicals, of mass hunting Rabbit-folk and Bird-folk (in the context of war and genocide). However, this is a dream held by few and likely never to be realized, as the disconnection throughout the ferret-Folk kingdom makes the formation of a substantial army relatively impossible. Category:Playable Races